Television War
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: Astral gets bored easily when Yuuma is sleeping. All he wants is to watch television. But with Yuuma's refusal and Akari's threats of taking it away will Astral ever get to watch his favorite superhero late at night?


**Television**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zexal.

This one is inspired by Astral's love of television. Episode seven is my favorite for that reason.

* * *

><p>"Yuuma, turn the TV off! It's time for bed!"<p>

Yuuma sighed and then yelled back. "Okay, sis!"

Yuuma changed into his pajamas and climbed up into his attic/bedroom. He dodged a stray game controller and stepped on a few random Duel Monsters cards in his path toward his television set. The room spoke for itself. It housed many rare items found on excavations along with video game systems, a hammock, and random Duel Monsters memorabilia.

The spiky-haired teen rolled his eyes, gazing at the scene before him. His new resident aka 'duel spirit' sat entranced in front of his television, knees drawn up to his chest. The scene was amusing as his partner is so passive aggressive in duels and outside of those games he was fairly naïve about the human world. Astral's body glowed a soft blue, his eyes were glued on the television screen, a random show playing across the glowing screen.

Shaking his head in astonishment, Yuuma cleared his throat, hoping to gain his friend's attention. His hope for this failed in a matter of moments. Astral's attention remained on the television show, his mouth agape as a few random scenes played out. The show was that of ESPer Robin.

'Oh no… He's watching that show again. I didn't think he would become a fan of this that easily.'

"Astral, I have to turn the TV off. Akari told me so. It's time for bed."

The otherworldly being frowned, turning his attention to his dueling partner.

"But why? I do not require sleep as you do. I want to watch more of ESPer Robin. I want to know how he will stop the Galaxy Queen this time."

"Akari said so. She'll take our TV away if you keep it on. She and Grandma have already threatened to take it away since they think I'm staying up all night playing video games."

Astral stood up, now hovering in front of the young teen. He crossed his arms over his torso. The television's screen flickered through Astral's see-through body, thus distracting Yuuma for the time being.

"But you do not stay up all night watching this TV. You stay up looking through our cards, hoping to plan out new strategies."

"Our cards? Since when have MY cards been ours? I'm the one who duels!"

Astral shook his head, earrings swaying with the movement. "Toma, you may own the cards but I guide you through the duels with advice. Therefore they are our cards."

"Don't call me Toma! My name is Yuuma!"

A set of footsteps echoed downstairs in the hallway. Yuuma froze, hearing the voice of his older sister.

"Yuuma, what are you still doing up and with the television on? Go to bed or I will take that television away in the morning!"

Annoyed, Yuuma pouted at Astral, grabbing the remote. He turned the television off, the attic/room falling into an unsettling silence.

"Sorry, sis. I'm going to bed now!"

He received no response from his sister. However, Astral chose that time to stare at him, with narrowed eyes. His usually passive stare bore deep into the teen's crimson eyes sending a chill down his spine.

"Stop staring at me like that. It's not my fault, Astral. You can watch more tomorrow."

The alien frowned and turned away, disappearing into the key without another word.

Yuuma shrugged at the action, yawning. He padded across his room, jumping up into his netted hammock. He sat up, placing his key pendant next to his late mother and father's portrait. Smiling sadly at the photo he leaned back into his hammock and fell asleep, a single tear cascading down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Astral became bored within the key. He did not require sleep as Yuuma did. Staring at the acquired number cards could only hold his attention for so long. He closed his eyes, concentrating, allowing his form to emerge from the key. He opened his whiteamber eyes, gazing into the darkened room of his duel partner.

'It's still night time.'

Great. He still had a long time before Yuuma would rise for the upcoming day. The otherworldly spirit sighed, hovering by the window. He needed something to distract himself.

"I want to watch television." He said to himself. He hoped that Yuuma would hear his plea. After a few minutes and no movement from his duel partner, the spirit's boredom set in once again.

'I will wake him up. It's only for a moment.' He hovered over the teen's sleeping body, patience wearing thin. All he wanted to do is watch ESPer Robin.

"Yumma, wake up."

No reaction.

"YUUMA!"

The teen jumped up, startled from his slumber. He opened his crimson eyes, vision blurry. After a moment his vision adjusted, taking in the glowing form of Astral.

Annoyed, the teen glared at the spirit, arms crossed over his chest.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having such a good dream about becoming the best duelist in the world."

"Dreaming?" Astral asked, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

Noticing this, Yuuma groaned, shaking his head.

"Another time, Astral." He sighed and then continued. "So, why did you wake me up? Did someone try to steal the Number cards or something?

"No."

Puzzled by the spirit's response, the teen continued his interrogation.

"Then why did you wake me up?"

Astral hovered to the side of Yuuma and the hammock. He crossed his arms over his torso, facial expression full of seriousness.

"I want to watch TV."

Yuuma's eyes widened. The spirit had woken him up because he wanted to watch TV? He resisted the urge to throw something at the spirit. As it would do no good.

"Astral, no. Akari said it had to be off or she would take it away."

Astral merely blinked. "I promise to keep the sound down?"

Yuuma wanted to bang his head into a wall.

"What do you want to watch so badly?"

The spirit looked at him, expression tempting him. "ESPer Robin. There is usually a marathon of it on at this time."

The spiky-haired teen wondered how his otherworldly duel partner knew of the television network's scheduling. Nothing surprised him anymore.

"Fine, for now. I'll put it on but you must keep it really low or Akari will have my head. She's already angry about me dueling again."

The spirit smiled, floating over towards the television set. "Thank you Toma. I will not allow you to get in trouble."

The teen turned the television on and turned the volume down extremely low. He held back the urge to scream, not wanting to awaken his grandmother or his sister.

"Look, just watch your show and let me get some sleep." He jumped back into his hammock and then yawned widely.

"And stop calling me Toma."

Astral paid no heed to his partner. His eyes were glued to the television, enjoying the drama of ESPer Robin.

* * *

><p>Yuuma awoke the next morning to his sister's yelling.<p>

"Yuuma! Get up! You're going to be late again!"

He groaned and sat up, seeing that the television was still on. Astral still watched it.

Yawning widely, the teen stumbled out of his hammock.

"I'm up, sis!"

He heard footsteps down by the ladder that lead into his attic-room. Akari yelled at him once more.

"By the way, that television is going into my bedroom for the week. I heard you watching it last night. That's your punishment for being late again."

The teen groaned, knowing he couldn't win this.

"Fine."

Akari walked off, leaving him alone with Astral.

He stomped over towards the spirit, making his presence known. "Astral, because of you, we've lost the television for the week."

The spirit turned his attention toward the teen. "No TV for a week?"

"None. Akari heard you watching it last night."

"What will I do for entertainment now?"

Yuuma shrugged. "I don't care. Do something that will not get us in trouble again. Because of you, I've lost my video games too."

Astral simply stared and then glanced at his friend with a small smile.

"What about your computer? Can we not watch television on there and play video games?"

Yuuma smiled at this. It was times like this that Astral came in handy with his love for things.

It seemed that they would adjust further with one another.

"You're right. But I'm not letting you watch ESPer Robin for a couple of days. That is your punishment."

With that said, Yuuma headed down the ladder to get ready for school, leaving an annoyed Astral.


End file.
